


Untitled Gabe/Brian high school ficlet

by eledhwenlin



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's good at making stupid decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Gabe/Brian high school ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from that [meme](http://eledhwenlin.livejournal.com/625218.html)! Prompt: **Why did Gabe Saporta break up with Brian Schechter? Did Tom Conrad have anything to do with it? Did they ever get back together?** Again thanks to [](http://sansets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sansets**](http://sansets.dreamwidth.org/) for looking at this. <3
> 
> I have no excuse for this, sorry. It's an high school AU (Gabe's a senior!) and ... it's like a glimpse. This is why I don't do short fic, people, because I'm not very good at it. This wants to be the epic story about Gabe and his high school shenanigans, which I'm not equipped to write. But I'm sad just having the file live on my hard drive, so here you go. \o?

Gabe doesn't mean to kiss Tom, he really doesn't, but Tom looked so sad (damn Jonathan Walker and his heterosexual proclivities) and he was, well, there and he has these _eyes_ and Gabe didn't really think of Brian or how they were kind of going steady (if going steady means that there hadn't been anyone else for three months, which was hitherto totally unheard of for Gabriel Saporta) and yeah. He also hadn't counted on Brian finding him. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Which, well, wasn't his best choice ever.  
   
Brian is still staring at him and Gabe's close to wincing. Except he's pretty sure that Brian would either yell at him loudly or break up with Gabe, so it really was a pre-emptive strike, nothing more. No one breaks up with Gabe.  
   
Then Brian turns away without saying _anything_ and that hurts. Gabe thought he'd at least deserve a fully meant _asshole_ thrown at him. But Brian just leaves and Tom snuck away while Gabe was distracted, so he's all alone.  
   
Gabe very much does not like being alone. It's what started this whole mess, back in Jersey, bad friends, bad behaviour, until his parents send him to their cousin in Chicago. That first night had been horrible and then there was a new school and Gabe's not really good at being alone, so he threw himself with abandon at everyone who crossed his way until he was surrounded by people (not-quite-friends, not yet) and he felt calmer.  
   
Only now he's alone again - Brian's pissed and broke up with Gabe in front of everyone during lunch period (Gabe has to admit that he really fucked up this time, but he thinks that was a bit over the top) and Tom's avoiding Gabe and Jon's giving Gabe the evil eye and all of their friends are avoiding him, but since all of Gabe's friends are mostly their friends, that leaves Gabe with no one to talk to at school. He suffers through this for three days, until it's finally the weekend and he's gonna party so hard.  
   
When William settles into the booth across from Gabe, he knows he should be wary. But Gabe's already pretty fucking wasted and he's had the worst week of his life and the band _sucked_ and he ran across Walker and Conrad and they both ignored him, so yeah. Gabe's not thinking exactly straight. So he doesn't move away, when William sidles up close to him.  
   
"Hey, you." William sounds as drunk as Gabe is and this weekend is definitely looking up. "Hey, baby." It's the first thing that pops into Gabe's mind and it's cheesy and he's pretty sure he leers at William, but William grins at him.  
   
It's not the most auspicious beginning. It's also not the worst, either. They fight a lot, Gabe's jealous, William's occasionally flakey, but--and this is where this thing they have is so different from every other relationship Gabe's ever had-- they always make up again. In the end they always come back together, even when Gabe graduates and breaks up with William because Gabe's going to college now and William's still going to high school, even when William chooses an entirely different college when _he_ graduates, but somehow they make it through. Gabe doesn't know this yet, but from this moment on he'll never be alone.


End file.
